<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Woes of Pizza Marinara by jennandblitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204009">The Woes of Pizza Marinara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz'>jennandblitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just a Jeepster for Your Love [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, POV James Potter, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this isn't the romantic first date James envisioned. But it's a <i>date</i> nonetheless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just a Jeepster for Your Love [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Woes of Pizza Marinara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, maybe it wasn’t the romantic first date James had been dreaming of for the months he’d been in love (not just <em>infatuated</em>, Sirius) with Lily Evans. The food court at the mall wasn’t a candlelit dinner for two, complete with serenading—by a musician, not James himself—and a dessert to share, but it was a <em>date</em>.</p><p>Lily Evans had agreed to go on a date with him. He’d had a giddy grin plastered to his face for days, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to disappear when he sat down opposite the most beautiful girl in the world. They had two cans of soda and four pizza slices between them, and Lily was giving James the most bemused smile. God, he adored her.</p><p>James had laughed off being so engrossed in what Lily was saying about her art project that he’d missed his mouth completely and smeared pepperoni over his cheek. He’d charmed her with the offer of a chocolate pudding and she’d split the strawberry on top in half—taking her bite first then handing it over to him. He’d nearly died that moment, but Lily smiled like she knew just what she was doing.</p><p>Now, after splitting the extravagant food court bill, they are wandering around, window shopping for the stupidest outfits possible.</p><p>“Oh, look at that glittery shrug, James,” Lily says, laughter clear in her voice. “Pair that with the pinstripe jumpsuit we saw at that boutique? Vile, absolutely vile.”</p><p>James laughs, feeling his heart burst. “Now we need to find some platform shoes. They still exist right? Are they <em>in fashion</em> just now?”</p><p>“Hell if I know. I’m less fashionable than <em>you</em>, and that’s saying something!” Lily nudges her elbow into his side and gives a wry smile towards James’ favourite plaid shirt.</p><p>“Oi, Evans!” James slings an arm around her shoulders,just on instinct, like he does when Sirius takes the piss out of him or Moony gives him pure sarcasm. His heart trills in his ribcage when she leans into him and rests her head against his shoulder.</p><p>Before James realises it, leaning in just a little to smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo, they’ve stopped walking. Lily turns a little and she’s looking up at him, her green eyes wide and so warm. She is the rock pools on Devon beaches that James can lose himself in for hours.</p><p>“James,” she breathes, her hand with the beautiful ring with the red stone on his shoulder.</p><p>It’s everything he’s ever wanted. James leans down, kisses her chastely like in the most perfect romantic movie. Lily hums softly, tilts her head up.</p><p>It’s perfect, it’s <em>so</em> perfect. James is floating as he pulls back and gives Lily a limpid smile, his hand on her cheek.</p><p>Lily is silent for half a heartbeat, then one eyebrow cocks a little and her mouth lifts up at one corner with it too, like an invisible string. “Didn’t realise you’d ordered the garlic pizza, Potter,” she murmurs.</p><p>James can <em>feel</em> his eyes widening in the moment before he pulls back to breathe into his cupped palm. “Oh Jesus Christ!” He mutters, almost to himself, before he fumbles in his jeans pocket for the tictacs Sirius insisted he bring with him. He’d planned to covertly eat a tictac before he went in for the kiss, but it had taken him by surprise and James is <em>so</em> weak for <em>pizza marinara</em>. “Fuck, Lily, I’m so sorry,” he tries again, before launching a handful of spearmint tictacs into his mouth.</p><p>“Couldn’t breathe for a minute there, that’s impressive.” Lily crosses her arms and smiles at him, but her face is unreadable and James can’t tell if she’s truly annoyed or just amused.</p><p>James, giving a weak smile around his over-ambitious mouthful of tictacs (not making his eyes water at all), holds the tictacs out to her and gives them an enticing rattle.</p><p>Lily lets out another laugh. “Oh no, Potter, you can’t make up for it by giving me a tictac.”</p><p>What if he has ruined it? What if he’s got a date with the love of his life and <em>pizza marinara</em> ruined it for him? James crunches hurriedly on the tictacs—why’d he stick so many in his mouth?—and gives Lily what he hopes is a boyish but yet rogue-like smile. “Can’t I?” is what he says when he can speak through the barrage of spearmint, rattling the packet with a little more gusto.</p><p>Lily’s facade breaks and she throws her head back to gift him with a laugh right from her belly, shaking her head fondly. Fondly. Lily Evans doing something fond towards James Potter. She rolls her eyes and holds her hand out for a tictac. “Alright, alright, tictac me, Potter.”</p><p>James has learned. He doesn’t pour a thousand into her hand, just shakes one out of the box to land in her palm and tries not to wax lyrical on his internal monologue about how truly beautiful her hands are. With a grin, Lily pops the tictac in her mouth and James sighs in relief.</p><p>“In my defence, that was an incredible garlic pizza,” James says, trying for a joke as he goes to shove his hand in his pocket.</p><p>Lily catches him, her slim pale fingers clasping around his wrist, before he can, and with a sharp tug, she pulls him down to plant a kiss on his lips. It’s James’ turn to give the softest hum into their overly-minty kiss as Lily pulls back, still smiling before she tells him “Next time, we’ll just both eat the garlic pizza, huh?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>